


Hook Ups

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bars, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Hooking up, M/M, fluffy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: Joe looks and double takes, mouth dropping open. “That's the guy!” Joe whisper shouts. The guy Joe messed around with looks up as a guy taps his shoulder, he widens his eyes and bites his lip, looking far too innocent to be in here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one sitting. Wow.
> 
> edit: fixed the word formatting! 
> 
> edit 2: fixed fucked up title lol

Pete wants to get laid. 

He's a single twenty nine year old guy, and he’s had more than enough of his buddy Right Hand. Pete’s dying to fuck someone, listen to them moan and melt under his touch. He’s touched starved and he’s ready to fuck.

He goes out to a bar, looking his best. Skinny jeans and a jacket, hair meticulously straightened. Pete’s meeting up with Joe, who's also trying get laid. The sad, sad life of two bachelors.

They meet up at the bar, Pete nodding at Joe when he arrives. “Hey dude. It's been a while. How’ve you been?” Pete asks, stuffing hands in his jacket. Joe’s attractive, curly hair and blue eyes. If they weren't best friends, he’d fuck Joe.

Joe shrugs. “All right. I fooled around with this guy for a while. He was fuckin’ awesome.” Joe tells him, chuckling. Pete raises his eyebrows, curious to know more. “Then he told me it wouldn't work.” 

“Ouch.” Pete says, patting him on the back. Joe shrugs again. Knowing Joe, he probably didn't care much. “All right, well let's drown our sorrows and get laid!”

Joe chuckles and they head inside the bar. It's dimly light and there's already drunk people. It's pretty full, full of men and women, and Pete hopes that it won't be very hard to find someone.

He’s right - ten minutes later he's at the bar about to order a drink when he sees a cute brownish blond boy nursing a drink, looking far too young to be in the bar. He's adorable, soft round cheeks and a perfect mouth, big eyes looking at the bottom of his beer. Pete’s in fucking love.

“Joe, holy shit, look at that guy.” Pete says, shaking Joe’s arm, heart skipping a beat. Wow. He's never seen someone so gorgeous.

Joe looks and double takes, mouth dropping open. “That's the guy!” Joe whisper shouts. The guy Joe messed around with looks up as a guy taps his shoulder, he widens his eyes and bites his lip, looking far too innocent to be in here.

“Is he even legal, dude?” Pete asks, incredulous. Of course he is, but seriously, he looks far too young.

Joe scoffs. “Dating barely legal kids was your thing, Pete. But yes. He’s 24. His name is Patrick.” Joe says, looking annoyed to see the guy he fooled around with here. “That face is a total ploy. It's how he lured guys in.”

“Well fuck, it's working.” Pete says, watching in awe as Patrick allows the other guy to touch him lightly, all the while playing up the baby face. He hears him giggle sweetly, and damn, does he take it seriously. It's hot, though.

“Dude, try your luck. He's a damn good fuck. Probably the best one I’ve ever had.” Joe says, nudging Pete. He doesn't look very annoyed anymore, and Pete follows his eye. He’s looking at a pretty slim brunette girl, chatting with her friends. “Trust me, it’s an experience.” 

Pete bites his lip. “You won't be upset?” Joe laughs at that and shakes his head, turning and giving Pete a little shove. That settles it, then.

Pete watches Patrick for a little while, watching him flirt. The other guy is doing well, until he isn't, and Patrick wrinkles his nose and snootily turns his back to him. The other guy looks panicked, seeming to apologize for what he did, but Patrick doesn't budge. Eventually the guy gives up and leaves, grumpily.

He takes the chance, sliding off the barstool. Patrick’s finished his drink, and he takes the chance to come close and make sure he doesn't order another. “Hey, you need another drink?” Pete asks, smooth as he takes the seat next to him.

Patrick turns, and Pete’s heart catches in his throat. Fuck, he's beautiful. His eyes are blue green and his skin is so pale and unmarked, his hair is perfectly messy and just… wow. “Oh, no thank you. I’ve already drunk one and I kinda have a really low tolerance.” Patrick laughs softly. “Thank you anyways.”

“You’re beautiful .” Pete says. He's never been one for subtlety, he finds that coming out and saying it works better. And it seems to, it makes Patrick’s cheeks go pink and makes him avert his gaze.

“Are you blind? No way.” Patrick says, hugging himself. “What's your name? I’m Patrick.” He tells Pete, changing the subject.

Pete won't argue, at least not now. “It’s Pete. Nice to meet you Patrick.” 

Patrick smiles, and reaches to shake his hand. “Nice to meet you too. So tell me, Pete, what’re you doing here?”

They talk for a while, Pete orders a drink and drinks it down and listens to Patrick talk. They actually have a lot in common, particularly music, and Pete finds himself genuinely enjoying Patrick’s presence.

It's after his second drink that he finds enough confidence to say what he's been wanting to say. “You know when I said I came to the bar to make a friend? I lied. I came to find someone to fuck.”

Patrick raises his eyebrows and giggles. “Dude. No one comes to a bar to make friends.” He goes quiet before leaking in, a smirk growing on his face. “Why do you think I came? For the same reason, duh.” 

The way he says duh makes Pete grin. It's adorable, how sweet he is. “Well, what a coincidence.” Pete says, feeling a little silly, but mostly horny. If Patrick’s down to fuck, well, he won't object.

Patrick leans forward then, grabbing at his neck gently and pressing their lips together. It’s unexpected but welcome, and he’s a good kisser. Pete kisses back gently for a few moments, before something hungry in him wants more. He licks into his mouth and cups his face, bringing him closer.

Eventually, they break apart, panting. Patrick’s cheeks are a brilliant red and his eyes are dark. “So, you said you wanted to fuck?”

It's a crazy fifteen minutes after that, Pete dragging Patrick to his car and pressing him against it make out, before driving him to his apartment. They make out again once they're inside, and fuck, Pete’s never felt hornier.

“Fuck, Patrick. You’re so fucking- fucking gorgeous, man.” Pete groans, pressing a leg to the bulge in Patrick’s jeans. They’re still pressed up against his door, and Pete’s fully prepared to fuck this sweet faced boy here and now.

Patrick melts, moaning softly in his ear. “Oh, oh, please!” Patrick whines, grinding against his leg. It sends a thrill of excitement through Pete, and he kisses him again, messily with too much teeth before he drags him to his room.

“I'm gonna fuck you.” Pete growls when they're in his room. It's messy, but hopefully Patrick doesn't care. Patrick’s resounding whine in response is a hopeful yes.

“Please, do it, I fucking need it, need a cock buried in my ass so fucking bad, been so long.” Patrick spouts filth from his place on his back in Pete’s bed. Pete shudders and pounces, climbing onto Patrick and pulling at his shirt. “Please!”

They kiss messily again, before Patrick rolls them over and straddles him. He tugs at his belt buckle, lip biting into swollen lips. His hairs a mess now, and he’s missing his shirt. “Get- get your jeans off.”

Pete nods and helps get them down, and Patrick gets his off next, impatiently throwing them to the floor. “I- fuck!” Pete groans as Patrick grinds against him. Patrick tips his head back and moans at the feeling of their clothes cocks brushing, and he fumbles to grab the headboard.

He grinds down harshly, rolling his hips and panting heavily. It's so fucking good, and Pete keeps him steady with hands digging into his hips. “Okay, fuck, stop. I don't wanna cum.” Pete groans after a bit of their grinding.

Patrick giggles and slides down his body, pulling Pete’s boxers down as he goes. “I’m sure you’ll have no problem getting hard again.” Patrick murmurs into his leg. “Fuck, your tattoos are sexy.” Patrick moans, tongue tracing the bartskull above his groin. That's hot, and Pete’s hands wind into his hair, tugging. 

“You gonna suck my dick? Gonna let me choke you with it?” Pete asks, carefully, but pressing. He loves that, loves hearing them gag, loves them drooling. 

Patrick nods furiously, kissing his thigh gently. “Fuck my mouth, do it, I bet you’re good at it, please.” Patrick begs, and well, Pete can’t deny him of that. He pulls him by his hair to his dick, letting him lick lightly at the head before it gets too much. He pulls Patrick down onto his cock and Patrick moans happily, humping the bedding to get as much friction as possible.

He seems to be enjoying it, the brutal pace Pete sets as he fucks into his mouth. He’s gagging on it, jerking back for air when Pete thrusts particularly hard, tears streaming down his face and drool down his chin. His brown blond hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat and he looks up at Pete through his lashes, his body shaking.

Pete cums down his throat, cock buried as far as it can be. Patrick takes it all, and when he pulls off he breathes harshly, wiping at his chin and looking at Pete with glazed eyes. “Fuck, you’re good. You’re a good boy.”

Patrick melts at those words, falling into him and kissing him again, winding a hand into his hair. He ruts against Pete’s leg and Pete slides his hands down his pale pale back and into his briefs, squeezing his ass. He’s got a good ass for a man, round and firm, much bigger than Pete’s. He’s thick in general, thick thighs and a thick body, with little stretch marks littering it. It’s cute, and hot. Pete’s never been into thick guys, but fuck, he doesn't know how he’ll ever want anything but.

“I’m so fucking close.” Patrick pants, pulling from his mouth and burying his face in Pete’s neck. He ruts against his leg faster, frantically, and Pete squeezes his ass again. 

Pete’s breathless, but he manages to find his tongue. “Don't.” He recalls how Patrick reacted to the use of his praise, and he figures he can use that. “Be a good boy and hold off.” 

Sure enough, Patrick’s hips still and he whimpers brokenly into his neck, hand tightening in his hair. “Please, let me cum, please.” Patrick begs.

“No, fuck, don't.” Somehow, Pete knows he won't, that he’ll be good and hold off. Sure enough, Patrick pulls himself from Pete’s neck and sits back, shuddering. “That’s it, be a good boy now and take off your briefs.”

Patrick’s eyes meet his as he tugs his briefs down. They’re hazy and tears streak his cheeks - he looks ruined and they haven't even fucked. Pete’s looking forward to the main event. He’s got a pretty cock, smaller than Pete’s own but all pink and hard, straining up towards him. “I’ll finger you real good, maybe eat you out if you’re good, then I’ll fuck you into the mattress, so hard you won't be able to walk. Got it?” Pete asks, mouth watering when Patrick’s dick twitches sharply when he mentions that he’ll eat him out.

“Please.” Patrick whispers, shuddering again. He doesn't wrap a hand around himself though to bring himself off, instead he balls his fists by his side and digs teeth into his lip. Pete grins, reaching forward and pinching his dick, watching Patrick sob and hunch forward, dick absolutely throbbing. But he doesn’t cum, and Pete’s impressed.

He pushes Patrick off him gently to get the lube, rummaging through his drawers and pulling it out and a condom. Patrick’s still hunched over, shoulders by his ears and dick twitching, and damn, Pete knew he needed to cum, but he’s right on edge. 

“That's it, you’re doing good.” Pete praises as he climbs back on the bed, fisting his own dick and stroking gently. He stops when he feels overstimulation though, and decides to wait. He’ll be ready after he preps Patrick.

Patrick looks up then, lip bleeding from how hard he's biting it. “I’m good?” Patrick asks, looking like he needs the reassurance, something in his eyes that Pete can’t place. 

“The best, fuck. I wanna keep you all to myself.” Pete confesses, moving forward and placing a hand on thigh. Patrick smiles and places his hand over Pete’s, eyes a little brighter.

“Good, ‘cause like… I don't know how any other fuck will compare to this.” Patrick laughs softly, his whole body shaking. It’s adorable, and Pete realizes that he wants to make Patrick laugh like that all the time.

He was interesting as sweet and Pete genuinely likes him. They'll talk more after this, though. “Turn over, baby. Let me open you up.” Patrick shivers and nods, turning around and laying on his stomach. Pete slides a pillow under him to prop him up, and then grabs the live. He can't wait.

Pete slicks up his fingers and place his clean hand on Patrick’s ass. He’s got cute dimples on his back, and Pete’s totally gonna dig his fingers into them as he fucks him. “Ready?”

“Starts with two.” Patrick says, voice a little muffled. His head is pillowed by his arms, ass up, and he looks beautiful. Pete nods and crosses two fingers, pushing them into Patrick gently.

Patrick gasps, moaning long and low into his pillow. He gasps like a virgin, like he's never been touched, and honestly, it's so cute that he laughs. Patrick pulls his head up from the pillows, and twists around. “What?” He demands, looking pissy, and that's honestly super cute too.

“You sound like a virgin. You act like no one's ever touched you.” Pete teases, scissoring him open gently. Patrick gasps a small little gasp again, toes curling. “See?”

Patrick giggles a bit, pressing back against his hand. “Well, I’ve only ever been fucked twice.” He admits, looking a little shy about it. Pete’s surprised, so much so that he pauses. “Don't stop!”

He continues but he's still curious. “Really? Just twice?” Pete asks, free hand stroking his back gently.

“Mhm. Once by this guy named Joe. First time was Andy Hurley, twenty years old.” Patrick says. 

Just twice. It’s crazy to Pete that this twenty four year old has only been fucked twice. “I know Joe! He was the one who pointed you out to me.”

It’s Patrick’s turn to look surprised. “Oh. He’s cute, but I dunno. It wouldn't work.”

Pete pushes another finger into him, leaning over him to bite at his neck. “I’m glad it didn't. ‘Cause then I wouldn't be here fucking the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen.”

Patrick shivers, and whether it's from his words or the fingers in his ass, Pete can’t tell, but he likes to think its from his words. “Shut up and fuck me.”

And well, Pete’s in no position to argue. “Gonna make you feel so good, you won't be able to leave this bed for days.” Pete murmurs in his ear, kissing his neck a final time before pulling away. He’s hard again, and he tears open the condom and rolls it on clumsily. He slicks himself up and pushes in, groaning the whole way home.

Patrick moans too, and Pete drapes himself across his back, kissing his neck as he bottoms out. He lets him adjust, listens to him breath harshly and whimper, hand tight in the bedsheets. He’s tight, the tightest person he’s ever fucked. This has gotta be it, every other person is ruined for Pete now.

“Move.” Patrick moans softly, and Pete does, rolling his hips gently. He doesn't want to thrust, not yet. Patrick’s so tight that he's worried that he’ll fucking like… Break or something. “Move!” Patrick demands again, much more loudly.

So Pete does, pulling back out to thrust back into him roughly, biting at his neck gently. Patrick mewls, pressing back against him, like he's desperate for more.

Pete gives it all he's got, fucking into him roughly. The sound of skin slapping on skin is filthy and Pete grunts, pulling back from where he's mouthing at his neck, to grab at his ass. It’s easier to fuck him this way, he can get deeper. He hits him deep and hits his prostate on his next thrust, and that makes Patrick sob, grabbing at the sheets for something to grab.

Pete grabs a fistful of his hair, yanking his head back and growling. Patrick’s sobbing, and Pete fumbles to sit back and pull him back into his lap.

“Fuck, bounce on my dick, baby, be a good boy.” Pete nips at his ear, running hands up and down his body.

Patrick hiccups and nods, pushing up and sinking back down roughly. Pete groans again, squeezing his hips. He rides him well for a few minutes before he grows tired, hips stuttering. Pete helps him out, lifts him up and slams him back down, slamming up to get as deep as possible.

“Gonna cut, fuck-!” Pete groans, kissing his neck gently. Patrick sobs again, nodding and giving it all he's got again, a renewed sense of energy.

He cums a moment later, deep inside Patrick and filling up the condom. He’s shaking, breathing hot breathes onto his neck as he comes down from his high. When he comes down, he realizes that Patrick still hasn't cum. His pink hole, stretched around Pete’s dick is red and swollen, his dick leaking steadily.

“P-please, c-can I cum?” Patrick stammers, shuddering so hard Pete’s surprised he doesn't bite his tongue off. 

“Do it, oh God, do it.” Pete breathes, reaching to wrap a hand around Patrick. But before he can, Patrick cums, untouched, a loud mewl escaping him as he does. 

Pete waits until Patrick comes down from his high, to pull out. He does so as gently as he can, but Patrick still winces, lifting off and flopping forward. Pete ties the condom off and drops it to the floor, flopping down next to him.

“Wow.” Patrick murmurs, facing him, eyes half-lidded, lips swollen. Pete’s struck again by how beautiful he is. “That was so good.”

Pete kisses his forehead gently, heart skipping a beat. “God, it was. You’re amazing.” Pete says softly, stroking sweat soaked hair out of Patrick’s face. 

Pete turns Patrick over and spoons up against him, wrapping him up tightly. Patrick doesn't protest, but hums happily. “I wanna do this again. You said you liked me, right?” Patrick asks quietly a bit later, legs tangled in Pete’s.

Pete smiles into his neck. He’d love to do this again, but more than that, he’d love to take Patrick on a date. “How about I take your sweet little ass on a date?”

Patrick giggles again, pressing back to be as close as he can be. “That sounds good. I’m all for it.”

“Now I’m really glad you and Joe didn’t work.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
